


Thank Your Father For Me

by Ukume94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry's sister, Slytherin Common Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Thank you Ashley_Winchester_77 for the request!Draco Malfoy loves you so much. But your not sure you should indulge him in his love. Until your brother Harry Potter nudges you to. But Draco hates waiting. So he tries to make you jealous as he flirts with Pansy. And like all good tales...that is when the shoe drops. Making you charge over and claim Draco yours. Draco then decides that you are his. Hence smut then commences and quite heavily with some fluff!





	Thank Your Father For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> Thank you Ashley_Winchester_77 for the request!
> 
> Draco Malfoy loves you so much. But your not sure you should indulge him in his love. Until your brother Harry Potter nudges you to. But Draco hates waiting. So he tries to make you jealous as he flirts with Pansy. And like all good tales...that is when the shoe drops. Making you charge over and claim Draco yours. Draco then decides that you are his. Hence smut then commences and quite heavily with some fluff!

Walking into the great hall towards the Slytherin table, unlike your twin brother you were sorted into the enemy class.   
Meeting his eye from the Gryffindor table you see him with his best friends Ron and Hermione. He smiles towards you before looking away to speak to Ron.  
You take a seat with your "friends" listening to them talk about the train arriving today for the Autumn break. What they were going to do and travel to while away from Hogwarts.   
You always hated when they would discuss this type of conversation in front of you, Harry and you never left school for break not really having anywhere to go, nobody to see or rich family members in Ireland or France.   
You were to stay in the gloomy common room, reading another book on magic or try to make friends with the other classmates in the other houses but knowing them they wouldn't trust a Slytherin girl.   
"Did you hear? Malfoy will not be leaving for break only because his father is punishing him on "his grades". I honestly think he's staying because Pansy asked him to." Marybeth says kimming the faces around her.  
You listen closely to the conversation not believing a word of it.  
"I heard they're friendly, Draco and Pansy. I was listening to him talk with her and he was asking her things about what type of gifts she would like." Belinda adds with a side smile.  
"Draco was sitting with her in the common room last night, they told us all to go to our rooms so they could "study" they were snogging and everyone knows it." Veronica chuckles after finishing her small comment.  
"Shh, no more gossip here they come." Marybeth says straightening up in her seat.  
Turning to look you see Draco and Pansy walk in together, behind them Draco's possy of friends follow close behind.  
Draco glances towards the Gryffindor table, Harry and him eyeing each other before looking away.  
Harry honestly didn't hate Draco, he knew he did everything like his dad only because that was they way he was raised. No one is born evil, it's the way their brought up.  
Hearing the girls begin to giggle you roll your eyes and elbow Veronica on the side trying to shut her up.  
She gasps not liking your way of hushing her up but knowing you were only trying to help her.  
If Pansy were to hear them giggling about them, she would have them thrown with the Everte Statum spell.  
You look away from Veronica noticing Draco watching you.  
Swallowing your anger, you look away not wanting to keep your eye on his stare.  
You haven't talked to anybody about the fact that Draco has been following you like a lost puppy for months.   
Watching your every move, while you sit in the common room studying, in class writing notes, walking from class to class.  
At first you didn't realize he was following you, it was a normal thing to see Draco where you were.   
Having almost all of the same classes.   
You realized something was different once you were in the library studying, you glanced up from your book noticing Draco sitting by the large window with a book in hand but his eyes directed towards you.  
Draco never came to the library, to read or study. You also never seen him without Crabbe or Goyle by his side, you knew then that something was different.  
Veronica clears her throat taking you out of your thoughts, her dark brown eyes on you face filled with irritation.  
"What?" You ask not liking the look she's giving you.  
"Did you really have to go and hit me?" She asks looking away from you before you could answer her question.  
"I'm sorry but I'd rather you still be sitting here next to me then thrown across the room once Pansy saw that you were giggling her way." You answer.  
"Always having to make an excuse, just like your brother."  
"My brother has nothing to do with this!" You raise you voice towards the currly haired girl.  
You didn't realize your words were so loud until everyone quiets down in the great hall.  
"Next time I'll just have you throw across the room, maybe it will knock some sense into you." You add standing from you seat and making your way out of the great hall.   
You walk as quickly as you can towards the stone wall in the dungeon, your anger still radiating off of your small figure.   
Before reaching the wall you're being pulled by your shoulder, you turn to see your brother.  
"Harry." You softly speak meeting his concered eye.  
"What's happened? You didn't even wait for breakfast to arrive." Harry asks touching your shoulder.  
"Nothing. I'm just not hungry." You answer.  
"I don't believe a word of that, knowing you and your monsterous appetite. What's happened?"  
"You wouldn't like it." You answer trying to hide your embarassed expression.  
Harry keeps his eyes on you waiting for your answer. What could go wrong if you told him the truth?  
"Fine, I think Draco is trying to make me jealous." You answer as you watch your brothers eyebrows furrow together.  
"What do you mean jealous?"  
"I've been noticing for a few months that Draco has been following me around and also... Well he's asked me out but I told him no cause you wouldn't approve." You answer watching your brothers face turn from calm to disgruntled in half a second.  
"What? My little sister was asked out by Malfoy?"  
"Younger by just a few minutes." You answer ignoring his other words.  
"What did he do once he asked and you said no?"   
"He didn't say a word." You answer.  
"Not even, 'my father will hear about this?'" He asks as he chuckles.  
"Harry really, do you have to make a joke of it now?"  
"Right." He places his hand onto your shoulder once again. "Don't be afraid of what I'll say, it's up to you. I'm just his mortal enemy, noting really to worry about."  
"Harry."  
"I'm only joking. Honestly Y/N are you interested in him also?" He asks.  
"Well, I feel like I got to know the real him a few months back when we were partnered up in a class." You smile thinking about how Draco and you worked on growing a Bubotuber plant in herbology.  
Draco didn't want to work on the project but with a small joke about how he could be stuck with Crabbe and Veronica in their project of growing another Mandrake, Draco decided to give it a try.  
You nod towards Harry with a small smile upon your blushing face.  
"Then that settles it, Malfoy likes you and you like him back." Harry shrugs. "I never thought I would say those words." He adds looking down towards the ground.  
"Harry."  
"If you like each other then that means someone needs to take that chance and try something."  
You place your hand onto your face thinking of that day Draco asked you out.  
"Harry I've already ruined my chance, he asked me out and I said no. That's why he's with Pansy now."  
"The impatient bastard. Y/N, try showing him you want to give him a second chance." Harry says placing his hand onto the side of your face.  
"I just want to see you happy." He adds before leaning in and giving you a kiss on your forehead.  
You smile as he pulls back rubbing his thumb on the place he kissed your head, something he's done since you were kids.  
"By the way, Hermione told me to give this to you." Taking out a small bag from his pocket and handing it to you. "She says after your finished just give it back to me tomorrow." He says placing the bag into your hand before walking off.  
"When does the train leave today?" You call out.  
"Ten past nine." He calls out still walking away leaving you alone once he starts up the stairs.  
In three hours the whole Slythrin house will be gone for Autumn break, except for Draco and you.  
Walking to the wall to the common room, you smile towards the wall knowing how you're going to show Draco that you wanted to be with him.  
"Pureblood." You whisper as the wall opens up letting you into ths common room.  
You open the small bag Harry gave you needing to know what Hermione wanted you to have, the smell of breakfast reaches your nose.  
That sweet girl, always thinking of others before herself.  
A smile creeps upon your face, at leaste you don't have to go hungry this morning.  
_________________

Glancing towards the small clock you have on your night stand by the bed, the clock reading half past nine.  
You smile widly knowing many of the Hogwarts students were gone.   
You decide to get up and make your way to the great hall.   
As you walk inside you see the tables almost empty, besides the couple of students staying for the break.  
Harry glances from his letter he recieved towards you, his smile wide as he points towards the other table.  
Draco sits alone in the corner of the Slytherin table, his eyes diverted towards the ground.  
You glance towards Harry again as he nods his head as he tells you to go to Draco.  
A smile reaches your lips as you start towards the table.  
Draco turns as he hears someone approaching, his eyes meeting yours.  
"Hello Y/N." He says.  
"I thought Pansy was staying?" You ask trying not to sound jealous.  
"Why would she stay? They're going to Ireland for the holiday." He answers eyeing you with a suspicious expression.  
"That's all I heard, why are you till here?"   
"No reason really."  
"Come on Draco, I know how your father is he always takes you when it's holiday. What's changed?"   
"Nothing."  
You knew something was on Dracos mind and you were going to get to the bottom of it one way or the other.  
You decide to kick your fear out of your mind and show Draco who he's talking to.  
"Follow me." You say as you turn and walk away from the table and towards the large great hall doors, you never turn to see if he's followed you; knowing he would he right behind you.  
You walk back to the common room, stopping by the fireplace.   
You turn seeing Draco right behind you.  
"Listen Draco, I've been hearing rumors that Pansy and you have been snogging right here on this very couch. I've been trying not to care or feel jealous but truthfuly it's making me angry more then anything." You say as you watch the blonde boy eyeing you quietly. "I will not have any of it, I don't care if you have been snogging her or taking a liking to her. It's all over now."  
"Who are you to tell me it's over?" He asks trying to fight back with his venomous words.  
"I am Y/N Y/M/N Potter. Twin sister of Harry Potter; the other half that delt with Voldemort. I'm not expecting you to care any longer but I'm madly in love with you and it pisses me off." You grab him by his tie, his body slamming into your. Your lips attacking his in a hurried kiss.   
Dracos eyes widen once you've pulled back, the feeling of his hardening cock touching your upper thigh.  
You pull his face towards yours again as you kiss him with all you have, your tongue slipping into his mouth.  
He moans against your lips, his hands grabbing your hips.  
Your panties becoming soaked in your juices.  
"Draco if you don't fuck me now I swear I'll go right upstairs and do it to myself." You whisper softly as you pull back from his lips.  
Dracos eyes meet yours. Before you know it your being turned around, skirt pulled up and panties being pushed to the side.  
You glance behind you to Draco, quickly tearing his trousers from his body. A smile appears on your face once he pushes his naked cock against your slit.  
You meet his eyes as he pushes inside.  
This wasn't your first time, you had dated a guy ouyside of school which you thought you'd marry but turned out to be a trash boyfriend.  
Shaking the thought of him from your mind you place yourself back into the moment, Draco Malfoy your secret crush and brothers "enemy" is fucking into you with pure lust.  
His hands holding your hips in place as he slams into you over and over again.  
The slap of his balls against your clit brings a loud moan from your throat.  
"Draco." You moan as you push back against him, needing more for your much needed release.  
"I know love, I feel it too." He pants against your neck as he moves one of his hands from your hip to rub your swollen clit.  
Glancing back you see Draco watching his cock slide in and out of you, just imagining the sight causes a moan to escape your throat.  
His fingers and cock working magic inside your body. You wiggle your hips slightly Draco's cock hitting that perfect spot within.  
You almost collapse to the ground, knees giving out as you moan in pleasure. Draco keeps you in place knowing you were on the verge of cumming.  
Draco speeds up his thrusts, the sound of skin on skin slapping echoing the common room.  
"Don't stop Draco, oh God don't stop!" You shout feeling your body float into oblivion.  
Draco moans loudly slamming into you one last time as he cums inside your throbbing channel.  
It feels like forever for you to come back to earth from your amazing orgasm.  
Draco pulls out, the sound of his belt jingling from behind. You turn around also fixing your clothes.  
"I didn't know you liked me too." Draco says as his blue eyes stare into your Y/E/C eyes.  
"I don't like you." You says softly. You notice the hurt in his eyes as he looks away trying not to feel so ashamed. "I love you silly." You finish pulling him by his vest and latching your lips onto his.  
Draco runs his fingers through your hair as you continue to kiss.  
Pulling away for needed air, he rests his forehead against yours a smile playing on his face.  
"I love you too." He whispers.  
"Again with my earlier question, what's keeping you here?" You ask needing to know the answer.  
Draco pulls back, his smile wide on his face.  
"Well because of you of course, I told my father I didn't want to leave. He was a bit disappointed but got over it quickly." Draco answers kissing your cheek softly.  
"Thank your father for me later." You giggle.  
Draco smiles before pulling you closer to kiss you once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
